Merry Christmas, Shadow
by Sonadow
Summary: Sonic, having retired from his ' hero's ' life, find Shadow all alone during Christmas and pays him a visit. Slight Sonadow.


_Well, X'mas is coming...so i thought, hey, why not a story about Shadow and Sonic spending Christmas together? As usual, Sonic and co do not belong to me, they are copyright of SEGA and SONICTEAM. (but you all know that already, don't you. :p )_

_I'll be frank, the main idea for this story came from Kojichan's unfinished story which can be found at http/ . I happened to chance upon and, and then thought: what a wonderful setting she had, why not i do something along that line? Also, i got a huge source of inspiration from another of her work, which can be found at http/ such, i cannot and will not take credit for this story i'm writting. Give Kojichan the credit instead. It was her unfinished story which inspired me to write this._

* * *

**An X'mas Story**

Snow. Lots of it. In fact, the whole of Station Square was covered with nothing but the gift of white rain and carpeting from the heavens. To most people, the city was a beautiful sight. It was as if the faries had come to display the full extent of their magic on Station Square, making it a place fit for the gods to live in. Bright christmas lights reflected off the white snow, creating a fantasy-like backdrop which no one could resist admiring.

That is, _almost_ no one.

A black hedgehog, oblivious to the surroundings and the merry-making around him slowly and sullenly made his way to the little hut far on the outskirts of Station Sqaure which he called his home. The icy cold wind bit against his fur, and he gripped his emerald-green scarf tightly, as if it could help to ward off some of the unforgiving cold. Shadow never understood this festive season at all: how in the world could people play with this white, freezing stuff when it brought nothing but bitter cold? And why would people give presents to others for no reason? Weren't they better off keeping those gifts for themselves instead? Are they quite crazy, or has he been away from Earth too long to understand their perculiar customs?

The wind increased in its intensity, and Shadow quickened his pace,keeping his head down to prevent flakes of snow from being blown directly into his eyes. He would have ran, but the the snow had frozen and blocked the nozzles on the soles of his jet sneakers, effectively disabling them until they thawed out again. Unfortunetly, making it back to the apartment would be a lot harder than expected, and Shadow knew it better than anyone else. While Station Square was experiencing nothing more than a gentle snowfall, Mother Nature had let the true extent of her power run unchecked on its outskirts, for violent snowstorms and frequent occasions of hailstones were but a fraction of what Shadow had to put up with every festive season without fail. Add that to the fact that his hover shoes were currently grounded, Shadow could only hope that he could make it back to his hut in time before the gale decided to change its mind and take a turn for the worse. It would be another cold and lonely Christmas day for him, which didn't seem to bother him much, considering the fact that he never understood the true meaning of the holiday.

Unknown to Shadow, someone happened to be around in the vicinity too. Someone who was hailed by all of Station Square as a hero. Someone who had changed his identity, appearence and personality to settle down to the quiet life he had always wanted to lead. Someone who was only too happy to shed his 'hero' status and let his famous legend die down with time.

Someone like...Sonic the Hedgehog. Although he no longer looked like the hero of yesterday. The sleek and bright blue fur which he was often identified with had been replaced by a dull, common brown color with streaks of black in his quills. His soaps and speed shoes were traded for standard, down-to-earth track shoes worn by both the common people and mobians alike. And to top off his 'remake', the bright emerald-green eyes had been covered by dull, black contact lenses in a last-ditch attempt to shed off all possible references to his limelight-hogging past. Apparently, it worked. From what he had been hearing from his friends, the name of 'Sonic' had slowly died off, and is now only talked about as 'the hero who suddenly disappeared'. It gratified him though, that his friends were finally getting the credit they deserved for their unique talents, and not just seen as living off his shadow. Further information from his frequent visits hinted that Shadow was poised to take over his status as the city's savior and hero, but he, too, suddenly vanished, only appearing when a disaster or crisis strikes, and is very much non-existant during times of peace. Not that it bothered Tails and the rest; they were more than willing to recognize him as their leader.

That same Sonic was now sprinting along the outskirts of Station Square, eager to meet up with Tails and the rest of his friends for their yearly gathering at Tails' garage to exchange information and remnisense about the 'good ol' days', although the presense of Amy did make it a tad unbearable, but it didn't seem to bother him that much anymore. Now finally free of his 'hero's duty', Sonic had found out that his new stress-free life had been a great help to him, both physically and mentally. Not only was he now able to clock speeds never before imagined back in his heydays, but most importantly, had learnt to treasure his close friends more than ever. Retirement from the limelight had certainly been beneficial to him.

Which was why even after so long, Sonic never forgot about Shadow. Tails had remarked that they weren't able to trace down Shadow's location and residence in Station Square, and as such, never really had a chance to get to know him better. Not that it was a huge loss: being the loner that he was, even if the invitations did reach him, the chances of Shadow ever attending such a gathering were close to zero. Shadow never liked being with other people and always shyed away from crowds at the first chance he got. It was by sheer chance that Sonic had stumbled into Shadow's residence in the outskirts of Station Square wothout the latter's knowledge and kept it a secret from the others. He knew better than the others how much Shadow treasured his peace and privacy. Even then, Sonic was quite surprised that his friends made no other extra effort to trace down Shadow's whereabouts. Perhaps he would pay Shadow a visit this year, after his gathering at Tails' garage. He knew that Shadow was more preoccupied with surviving the harsh weather that battered the city's outskirts, but surely a visit would bring more warmth to him than a stack of firewood could offer.

With that thought fixed in mind, Sonic increased his speed and shot off like a speeding bullet, while at the same time, taking care not to burn out his shoes, now that he was no longer weaing those heat-resistant speed shoes or soaps as before.He was fully aware that he couldnt just waltz in to Tails' or Shadow's residence without bringing a gift, especially on a day like this. Sonic had never been good at preparing anything beforehand, always leaving things to the very last minute before rushing to get them done, and his christmas presents were no exception. Gift shops in Station Square usually close by noon in the festive season, and he was eager to grab anything available which looked decent enough for a present before they closed for the day. Within minutes, he was inside 1 of those shops, pondering over a selection of various whatnots stacked neatly in their shelves,trying to make up his mind on what to get for everyone. He settled on a model aeroplane complete with circuitry and accesories for Tails, a toy doll for Cream, a semi-precious stone for Rouge, a bangle for Amy, a custom-made lighter for Knuckles and last but not least, a glass angel figurine for Shadow. He was told by the salesperson that the figures originally came in a set of 2, but someone had unwittingly purchased the other half of the set, not knowing that it came in pairs, and that it would not make a decent gift, but Sonic decided to go ahead with the purchase anyway: he was not the kind of person who would pay attention to details.

Usually, Sonic would proceed straight to Tails' place after buying the presnts, as was what he had done for the past few years. This time, however, he decided to take a leisurly stroll around Station Square and admire the scenery before meeting up with them, something which he never had the chance to appreciate back then, since he was always so pressed for time. There was nothing about the scenery that didnt captivate him: it was as if he was standing in a whole new Station Square which had been built just the day before the snow fell. He was so taken by the scenery that what would have been a 3 minutes run to Tails' garage ended up as a 2 hour impromptu tour of Station Square.

Needless to say, his late arrival didnt go well with the others.

"I thought we agreed to meet at 1pm, as always," Tails remarked, tapping his foot impatiently when Sonic made his grand appearence, not seemingly bothered by the fact that he had kept them waiting for more than an hour. "And what's the point of having a mobile phone if you're going to keep it turned off for the whole day? For show? To let us know that you're still 'keeping up with the times'? Phht." Of course, like always, Sonic ignored all of Tails' complaints. He was fully aware that Tails had a habbit of ranting on and on whenever he was frustrated, and a few minutes of isolation was all it took to bring him back to 'normal'. In no time, they were busy opening their presents and talking about the latest news and gossip.

"And then you should have seen the look on the president's face when i told him that i would pound him to pulp if he tried to prosecute Shadow..." Sonic yawned, having a hard time keeping awake while listening to Knuckles' endless drabble of what he threatened to do should the government try to take legal action against Shadow for his previous attack against the city. Surprisingly though, the others were deeply interested in what the red echinda had to tell about his latest event. Rouge was busy toying with his dreadlocks, and Knuckles looked visibly uncomfortable from the public show of affection from the white bat. "please, not here," he hisssed.

"So Sonic, how much longer do you intend to keep up with the disguise?" Tails suddenly asked. "I'm not sure if you know about this, but there's a reward out there for anyone who has information to your whereabouts. In addition to that, there's also a monetary incentive to be awarded to you if you do decide to come back as the good old Sonic we once knew. Everyone's going 'Where's Sonic?' 'Isn't he your friend?' 'How could he have gone missing?' Geez, after all these years, you'd think they'd give up looking for their vanished hero.And honestly, denying all knowledge about your whereabouts isn't easy. Imagine what would people say if the Sonic they're all looking for has actually been walking amongst them periodically in a different appeareance and under a new identity."

Sonic sighed softly. "I made the decision to stop being a hero years ago, and i stick to it. I'm tired of having every second of my private life invaded, my moves scrutinized by the public, my free time spent answering questions to the press... i'm burned out, Tails. Now that Eggman's no longer such a huge threat as before, and now that the eclipse cannon and the Black Arms are history, i think its time i fade. I've been protecting Station Sqaure long enough and i just want to spend my remaining time in peace, away from the public eye. Most importantly, i want you all to get a share of the credit and not just to be seen living under my shadow. Now that Shadow's alignment is more or less confirmed, there's no better time for me to finally leave it in your hands."

"Sonic..."

Sonic just laughed. "Hey, this is supposed to be a happy day! It's Christmas, after all! Why are we talking about such things? Tails, werent you telling us about your latest creation or something?"

"Oh yes! The scientists couldnt believe their eyes when i brought them my latest gadget..." Now it was Tails' turn to bore Sonic out of his mind with the technical specifications of one of his latest creations. Sonic almost kicked himself for making that stupid suggestion. Tails' non-stop banter about his latest creation's technical specifications was more than enough to put an entire army of scientists to sleep. He therefore made a hasty excuse to leave the gathering and left Tails' garage, feeling somewhat disappointed about having to leave so early this year. Having nothing else left to do, he made his way to Shadow's little dwelling to pay him a surprise visit as planned. However, by the time he reached the outskirts of the city, the gale had taken a nasty turn for the worse, forcing him to considerably slow down his pace. But that was the least of his concerns:he was more worried about losing his bearings in such a nasty snowstorm. Not being that familier with the outskirts, the last thing he needed was to lose his way out in the freezing storm. The wind blew strongly against him, on several occasions almost sweeping him off his feet and threatening to deposit him high up on a tree. It was with much difficulty that he managed to locate the small hut which Shadow had built for himself. From his current location, he could barely make out the familiar figure of Shadow shovelling away the pile of snow from the door of his hut and breaking off chunks of ice hanging from his roof. He increased his pace and was soon standing behind Shadow, the black hedgehog obvilious to his presence.

"Hello, Shadow. It's been quite a while."

The black hedgehog spun around, ready to throttle the stranger with the shovel, but held back while he studied his visitor. He was positively sure that he had never met this brown hedgehog before, but there was something strikingly familiar about him which he couldnt pin down on. "Who are you?" he asked coldly and uninterestedly. "I'm busy."

"Shadow, don't you recognize me?"

Shadow studied his visitor for a few more seconds. "No," he finally answered. "Now leave, if you don't mind. I've wasted enough time talking. Unless you're willing to do the shovelling for me, please make yourself scarce."

The brown hedgehog sighed and pinched out his black contact lenses. "Does the name 'Sonic' ring a bell to you, Shadow the Hedgehog? Have you forgotten your own rival whom you always called 'faker' back then?"

Shadow dropped his shovel and stared at the brown hedgehog in surprise. There was no mistake about those emrald green eyes he was staring at: those were Sonic's eyes. And the voice...was strangly familiar as well. "You're Sonic? Are you really Sonic?"

"Long story.Can i go in? I'll explain everything then." He waited while Shadow regarded him for a few more seconds before wordlessly opening the door and motioning him to enter, which he gratefully did: the priority was getting out of the snowstorm. He watched in silence as Shadow took of his soaking wet hover shoes and gloves and hung them on the makeshift fireplace to dry. "Go ahead," he invited. "I know how uncomfortable wearing wet shoes and gloves can be."

"gee, thanks," Sonic mumbled gratefully while he pulled off his dripping wet socks and shoes before proceeding to hang them at the fireplace, enjoying the heat emiting from the flames dancing in the fireplace. He used this opportunity to make a quick note about the hut: it was almost bare, furnished only with a wooden couch and table, most likely made by Shadow himself, and the fireplace.It was really the bare minimum of what was needed to survive the blistering cold out there during the festive season.

"Now,tell me everything, just as you promised," Shadow stated, making himself comfortable on the couch. "not that i'm curious or anything." He listened attentively as Sonic started explaining in detail about the circumstances which prompted him to make the decision of retiring from the limelight and relinquishing his 'hero' and celebrity status, how he decided to spot a new identity and appearence to avoid getting hounded by the press, and finally his accidental discovery of Shadow's residense and the sudden decision to pay him a visit. "hmmph," he smirked after Sonic had finished telling his tale. "the same old faker with the same old weaknesses. You havent changed 1 bit in spite of your new appeareance and identity. How fitting."

Sonic snorted. "Call it whatever you want. Anyway," he took out the the glass angel figurine and handed it over to Shadow. "It's for you. Merry Christmas."

Shadow couldnt believe it. Here was the hedgehog whom he'd framed years ago, causing him to be sent to prison, and and attempted to kill him on more than 1 occasion, and now he was not only here to pay him a visit, but he had actually went through the trouble to buy a gift for him. He was of the opinion that given their troubled past, Sonic was the last person he'd expect to be on the giving end of kindness, especially since they were once bitter enemies. "Why did you?" He whispered. "I dont deserve it. After what i did to you years ago.."

Sonic waved Shadow away."You just said it yourself:that took place years ago: its nothing but history now. I have already put the past behind me. We are enemies no more, Shadow. So please, dont isolate yourself from the others. YOu have friends who care for you, Shadow. Open your eyes and see for yourself. Tails, Knuckles, everyone out there is willing to be your friend. I do not know why you chose to blind yourself to what's happening out there with them, and i probably will never be able to understand. Do you know Tails has been trying to trace down your location just so that he could ask you to be their new leader?"

Shadow just stared silently at the glass figurine. "Why?" he finally asked. "

"Because you're our friend, Shadow. Because we care. Because we see the goodness in you that no one else can. And most importantly, because you were there for us when we needed you. You defeated the Black Arms all by yourself, Shadow. You saved me and the others from being poisoned by that nasty gas. You put aside your hatred of G.U.N to save the world. No friend could ask for more, Shadow."

"But..."

Sonic passed him a slip of paper. "Have you seen Cream's Christmas wish?"

Shadow stared at Sonic before taking the paper and started reading.

_Dear Santa,  
Thank you very much for the gift you left last year. This year instead of a gift i only ask for one thing.  
I would like my friend Mr Shadow to be happy at least just for Christmas.He is always so sad. And i wish i could make him happy.  
Everyone cares for him so much but he cant seem to see it so please let him have this wish.  
Love Cream and Cheese._ (sorry Kojichan, i couldnt help but copy Cream's complete Christmas wish for this fic! I hope you dont mind!)

A soft smile appeared on Shadow's usually sullen face. "That silly girl..." he chuckled before gently folding the paper and tucking it away carefully. "You know, i have a figurine exactly like the one you gave me," he admitted. "But it looks quite wierd, standing all by itself above the fireplace."

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. An identical figurine? Was Shadow the one who bought just half of the twin figurines as described by the salesperson back in the gift shop? He watched as Shadow got up to retrieve the figurine he was talking about. "I bought it at the gift sop in Station Square a few days back. remembered the salesperson saying something about the figurine not being ready yet and was incomplete, but because it so resembled Maria, i decided to purchase it on the spot."

Sonic took the figurines from Shadow and inspected them closely.A tiny groove on the side of each figurine confirmed his suspicions. "Shadow, this figurines come in a set. I'm sure of it. You bought half of it and i got the 2nd half as your present." He slowly slid the figurines along the groove to produce a complete and beautiful set of 2 angel figurines standing beside a snow-covered globe.

Shadow gazed at the now complete set. "It's really beautiful..."

"You are too, Shadow."

Shadow stared at Sonic, not quite understanding the meaning of what he said. "Uhh?"

"You're beautiful, Shadow, do you know that? All this time i have been looking for the special someone whom i can truely say i love, and i think today i have found that someone."

"Sonic?"

"You know what i'm going to say, Shadow. I always had suspicions that the person whom i truely loved was you, but because i had my reservations of liking someone of the same gender and because of the image i had to protect back then, i kept it a closely guarded secret. But now that i no longer have an image to uphold i think the time is right to finally let it out." He stared directly into Shadow's eyes. "Shadow, i love you. Always have, always will. Will you accept me?" Shadow could only stare blankly as Sonic suddenly hugged him tightly, and suddenly, the bitter cold that had been biting at him suddenly gave way to pure warmth and affection. All he could do was to smile back and return the hug.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

I know it's late. I'm sorry! Had too man things to settle. Notice that i mentioned a Kojichan twice in the opening address and once while detailing Cream's christmas wish.That's because i took the bulk of my ideas from her. You can see them at http/ , http/ and http/ I hope she doesnt mind my using of her ideas to create this fiction for X'mas. If anyone has any way or method for me to contact her i would be most grateful, since she didnt leave her email address in her deviantart account. 


End file.
